Vocals of the Heart
by t11baf
Summary: Love...satisfaction...tears...what I express through writings.All songfics...full of characters,and tales...love life hell...and anything in between. AwesomeRapidash,you have a dedication for all of these...


**This is a series of one-shots that I've based off songs for Detective Conan. They may have the lyrics in italics or described in a sentence. They may be romance or non-romance/genre… and they probably have my Next Gen of the couples in them. This for a start, is Concrete Angel, you know,by Martina McBride and it's abused relationship/angst/sibling fluff. Himistu and Kichirou, are the children of Ran and Shinichi**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with the linen and lace._

Her name? Himistu. Who was she? She is my little sister and also dead. How? She was in an abusive relationship with her so-called boyfriend, Daitaro. Her life ended what, weeks before her fifteenth birthday? Yeah, that about sums it up. She would walk along the streets to school every day with a small but wholesome meal consisting of a ham-and-cheese sandwich, one red apple and a bottle of water which was packed in her lunch sack every day. Most of the time, she didn't even get to eat it. Daitaro kept it and taunted her with it by swinging the bag lightly in her face so she'd seem sickened by it. This made her throw up and caused her become skinnier… because he wanted the perfect girl. Problem was Himistu wasn't quite perfect enough for him. People like me noticed, and wanted to help her, but we just didn't. We just sat there and watched her. And when we came home, Himistu was always smiling brightly and told Okaa-Chan that she was fine and always had a good day even though she clearly didn't. So, she and Otou-San were always left clueless. Then on my way to my room, I would happen to catch her change out of her long-sleeved dresses where bruises lined her arms perfectly. Apparently the title: Innocent Liar suited her. She was always asked if she'd ever been hurt or damaged, but she would cheerily reply no with a smile, or she'd just casually lie about saying she had tripped even though she was a clearly amazing dancer with defined grace.

_The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask...bearin' the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born..._

During roll the next day, Ms. Nara caught a sight of a semi-large gash on Himistu's cheek as she wandered through the aisles

"Himistu! Oh my! What happened to your lovely face?"

"Oh, that, Sensei? I...I tripped, and hit something like a nail that went up the side of my face...It's nothing, you won't need to send me to Nurse O's about, right? Please? I'm doing fine!" She flustered as she pushed her long brown hair back in her face and she smiled up at the elder like she always did. Because Daitaro was always watching her each and every move, sneering with harsh brown eyes that peeked from his strawberry-blonde waves.

"If you say so, but I would rather appreciate it if you did." And there it was. Another person fooled, unable to see her masked fear and pain as she simply smiled while she sat in her desk. But she bore something beyond what man could think. The pain she suffered was excruciating, and I often had times where she was gone and I glimpsed into her journal at home...

"_Daitaro-Kun loves me, doesn't he? But maybe, just maybe, he doesn't....if he loved me...maybe he wouldn't hit me, and maybe wanting to live would actually worth it..._" It was that or maybe there was a chance that it was her writing the nameless journals for school that seemed like a fairytale and the heroine had no faith in herself where she was driven to the point of actually _wanting_ to die was it? And I could even hear her sit at home up at daybreak sitting on her bed crying

"Why...why, Daitaro? Do you want me to suffer? Or not..? I really wish to know so I could be sure about this wish... please. I wish... I wish if Daitaro truly doesn't love me, let me die.... just let me _die_, okay? It wouldn't matter if I wasn't born... that's just as good too..."

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above... But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved... Concrete angel._

But no, Himistu was bold .No matter what the odds were, or how the consequences would affect her, she would deal with it. Whether it is through wind, rain or any other obstacle possible, she stood hard like a still stone soldier. And it was in a world so cruel, that she could just barely make it with the circumstances. That was an amazing thing powered by her dreams. But with each bigger and better dream she thought of, she would gain a feather, and another, and with each feather formed, she would have a pair of wings. And with her beautiful wings, she would be freed from the prison made of stone and fly...fly to a place where none of her current problems existed...and she would be loved. Not just by me, but she would be the center of the entire world. My beautiful little concrete angel...

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night...the neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes, it'll be too late..._

Her last night on alive on Earth was the eighth day of May. Exactly two weeks from our fifteenth birthday. She of course, wanted to stay at _Dai-Kun's _house across from ours, and beside Mat Suzuki's where _I_ stayed to watch her.

"Yo, Mat, thanks for lettin' me over at your fancy place. And don't cha worry, I won't ask for much. Just a secure and quiet room to watch my sister, some snacks, and that'll be about it. I might hang out with you later too..." He just nodded, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes before he fell over for a second and plopped back up.

"'Kay, Bro, the munchies... are... around the hall on the err...uh left, and there should like be a quiet room near the basement thingy... yep. Upstairs...To add, if ya wanna hang out, I'll be snoozin' on the Lovers' Nest, 'cuz watchin' Rini from five till twelve, going to work from twelve to nine, and actually getting a hold of my aunt to pick 'er up was crummy... got that?" nodding at him, he just peeled his top off, and headed off to said Lovers' Nest. I followed the directions that Mat had given me and headed off. Now in the basement, I crouched low as I watched the lit room become a faint yellow where I could easily detect two shadows. One had its hand on the other and made a stroke across the other's head that just nestled near the first. The first, also taller than the second, shifted its weight before nearing the smaller and shorter figure. The shorter figure was grabbed; shook, and then I could hear the voices.

"Dai-Daitaro...I'm sorry...I didn't wa- want anyone to see this... I... I... Kichirou..."

"Himistu, you bitch! What the fucking hell did I tell you?! I told you to dress nice! But what the hell did you do?! You dressed in one of those fucking old lady dresses that your damned mother would wear! You little whore! Do you think you're special?! Do you think you're worth it? Well, guess what?! You aren't! The entire world hates you! You are a damned ugly, fat as hell, stupid little piece of shit who's floating in the world of idiots where people treat her nicely because she's 'special' and 'too cheerful', plus she's a little whine ass who relies on her big brother too much! There is probably gum that I've scraped off my sneaker that is worth more than your upbringing and entire existing life! Now tell me you love me..."

"...Daitaro...I..."

"Well, what are you waiting on? Go on you little crybaby! Tell me that you love me! You'd better not say no as well... you know the consequences…"

"No... no... I... I...Kichirou... .no… no... _DAITARO_!" I gasped. It was more than I had thought. Now her neck was being wrung by a large pair of hands holding a thick wire-like-looking material. A knot was tied, and the other figure, Daitaro without a doubt, started punching, slapping, kicking and biting the other figure. My sister just struggled and fought to free herself as she tried to speak. There was no doubt that my innocent sister wouldn't make it until morning, all because that was her deadly date with destiny that was bound by fate.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone...in a world that she can't rise above... but her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved....concrete angel_

But as I said, my sister was bold. Even though the hands on the clock of fate nearly reached twelve, she tried to keep the sands of life running through her hourglass, only for it to fail...

"Dai...Daitaro..." She croaked out to the boy as he simply cupped her chin while he shoved her into the floor.

"Yes, you slimy toadette?"

"I...I'm pregnant with your child. _Our _child, Dai-Kun... sh- she happened after you did those things to me...I've been trying to stop you from hitting me in the stomach because of that...I don't want her to have a miscarriage I want nothing to happen to her!"

"And I should care, _why_?" Daitaro asked ticking away the seconds on his fingers as he stared at my lying sister.

"You're going to be a father! You made life! You...you should be happy with yourself! You shouldn't destroy two lives to make your only life filled with satisfactory! Do you think God would want you to kill of any life? Well?"

"I don't care. My father never cared; my mother never cared... my parents were bastards.... I was raised alone, and life is miserable for me, so I should just go ahead and make their lives equal to mine, and end them. Just like I'm about to end yours..." He pulled a blade out from somewhere, I closed my eyes, never looking back, a scream filled the neighborhood, and it was over. Dead… she was dead. Gone forever to roam Earth… But even so, she was still so strong, standing through her misery in the rain, the wind, she never let her guard or faith down, she just stayed strong in the world she was trampled on. But her dreams, her sweet and beautiful dreams made her wings, and she would soar high into the air, finding her way to the place where her love was spread. An amazing little concrete angel...

_A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel girl with an upturned face...a name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world had forgot..._

They found her body and Daitaro himself with a bullet blown through his head and into his brain the next day. He would've been dead if he hadn't escaped by suicide. Now here I was, a week after her funeral, May 24th, and I stared at the large stone carving of my sister under the huge oak with plenty of shade, and sighed. It had looked too much like her, and I just wanted to stroke it which I did. The chiming of bells filled my ears, and turned around to see a figure dressed in a short white, sleeveless dress, her back turned to the breeze. Who was she? How'd she get there so quickly? And besides, wouldn't I have seen the source of bells or hear the girl's footsteps? Of course I would have!

But I still made the fatal mistake of tapping her lightly on the shoulder. As she turned her face near mine, I instantly gaped in a breathless way. She...she couldn't have been her. Not Himistu...not my sister. She...she was dead. But no, it _was_ her. Her hands were shackled, and her feet were bare. Then those piercing violet eyes of hers stared at me. Like deep lilac marbles...her pale, nearly white skin was clear of any signs from the past weeks. Her bruises, the gash, any scars... gone. And her dark brunette hair fell in fat ringlets that looked like a ghastly but beautiful halo surrounding her head... She had her face staring away from mine even though I could hardly see it. She was grimacing, glaring, brooding... as if to frown upon the world at their idiocy. I couldn't help but take the blame there... she did trust me, but I failed her; like a fool.

"Big... Brother...why? Why does the world have to be cruel?" she asked, finally speaking since I had seen her that day, her voice hardly above a whisper that faded into the wind.

"I...I...I don't know..." I choked out in tears. But I heard a light giggle filled with joy and felt something caress me. It was warm, there was a lot of it, and it felt like silk. _Wait... a... wing...?_ I mentally murmured as the words in my mouth only came out as silence. The wing seemed to come in and fade with the brush of warmth on my skin and fade back to leave me in the semi-chilly weather. It went on like that for minutes. But eventually it was gone, and another hearty giggle made warmth run through my heart as I run my fingers along the name _Himistu Manori Kudo_. Himistu touches me, lightly kissing my cheek as she whispers,

"Thank you for setting me apart from the worlds... you may think you failed, but your effort was worth it... now my chains entangling me in this sadistic place are broken... all you have to is touch them... I love you, Kichirou, and I'll be glad to see you Heaven while Daitaro burns... burns in a fiery hell..." I grab her arms, the chains break away, she merrily gives a laugh that reminds me of tinkling bells, and she's gone... Just like that, and afterwards feathers and cherry blossoms rain above my head. _You sweet little broken-hearted girl.... I can't wait to see you again. _I tell myself as I walk home, feeling for your hand as a light shower of rain suddenly hits

_Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above... but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved... concrete angel..._

You stood hard... you stood up... you did all you could... but you couldn't make it above those bastards. Yet each dream you had gave you wings, and you flew onto Heaven... your arms open, smiling proudly... because you knew you would be loved all too soon. And the last thing I see before I leave the graveyard would be four figures. One a brunette female with lilac eyes, brown hair, and pure-white wings smiling down at me...that's you… and a ebony-haired male with cerulean blue eyes and silver wings, that's me... I realize... soaring high into the sky giggling as we held hands, ready to make our escape of the world while Otou-San and Okka-Chan with wings ours slowly fly behind us... I love you, you beautiful concrete angel...

**This made me want to cry so damn much, I couldn't stand it…!I love her, and I hardly ever show that side of her…I also hardly show that love between those two, so it was awkward writing…Concrete Angel doesn't always seem like the paternal affair…it is that mood song…thanks again to AwesomeRapidash, best beta in existence, love ya pallie! My family, and everyone else who has faith for me in my writing!Next up: Taylor Swift's Love Story, Mat/Himistu, in ENGLISH names! So,stick around for the love life of Sonoko's child with a Kudo girl!**


End file.
